It is known in electronic equipment to provide a heat sink that is thermally coupled to an electronic component such as a microprocessor to prevent the electronic component from overheating. It has been proposed to form heat sinks having a central core and a large number of straight or curved fins that extend outwardly from the core.
It may be expected that continued development of microprocessors or other electronic components may increase the demands on heat sinks and may make more efficient heat sinks particularly desirable.